Blinding
by TamaraHefner
Summary: THIS STORY WILL NOT BE CONTINUED BECAUSE OF A COPYCAT CALLED "anastasiavanderbilt"! - The Collector has had his collection rebuilt and is now searching for a new assistant - this time a convenient one, who won't blow up everything he owns. Is Rae, a slave who hasn't had much luck with her previous masters, a good choice? (Set after the GotG movie, Collector x OC)
1. Ain't No Sunshine

**Let me introduce this story by apologizing for not updating my other stories. (I will do it someday. I promise.) And now, hi! This is yet another new story about something that sparked my interest: The Collector. **

**Warnings: I chose the rating M because of some slightly violent themes in this chapter. If you are easily triggered, please proceed with caution. **

Rae had been standing where her master had put her on display on the large slave market for what felt like hours now. Her legs had started to ache, her throat was as dry as paper and her head kept bobbing down because she had grown so tired of standing up straight. Everytime she drifted off into a sleep-like state, her master pulled roughly at the tight chains around her ankles to make her jerk up again. This went on and on but some time later her body seemingly stood on its own. She didn't feel any aching anymore, so she just closed her eyes and thought about how her life could have been if...

...if Vysoc hadn't taken her from her home. She didn't remember her home, but she imagined it to be full of sunshine and smiling, happy people who looked just like her, with radiant white skin in a strong contrast to golden cat-like eyes, golden lips and golden hair. But that was all just in her head, a world she could only dream of since she had been taken away by the age of four by a man who had earned his wealth by stealing people, turning them into slaves and then selling them on the slave market for thousands of units.

Vysoc wasn't a bad man, though. On the contrary, he raised the young girl like a loving father. He gave her the name Rae. _Because you remind me of sun rays_, he used to say. Everytime she thought about her past, she remembered these years as the best time she has had in her life. By the time she had become twelve years old, Vysoc told her, that it was time to sell her to a "master". Rae understood what that meant, he had prepared her for it from the very first moment, but she felt a pain in her chest that she couldn't ignore.

She remembered how nervous she was when she stood in a row with many other slaves that Vysoc was about to sell. Everytime a customer showed interest in her she glanced over to him and he gave her a reassuring smile, which made her relax a little bit. It didn't take much time until one customer showed a real interest in buying her. He looked at her for a moment and walked straight up to Vysoc without looking at the other slaves. Rae tried to hear them talk but the market was too loud. She only knew that the man had bought her when Vysoc unlocked the chains around her wrists and smiled at her for one last time.

As it turned out, her new master only needed a punching bag. She was beaten everyday without ever doing anything wrong. After four years of too many broken bones and too many bruises, Rae finally decided to flee.

She wasn't free for long, though. Bad luck seemed to follow her, and she was captured by a group of "business men", who decided to sell her again as soon as her bruises had healed.

And Rae was sold. This time to a seemingly nice man, who had decided that she would be a perfect canvas for his art, because of her radiant white skin. First he only drew on her body, with wonderful colours that Rae hadn't even seen before. She wasn't ashamed of being naked while he painted on her, because he never looked at her in a sexual way, he only saw her as his canvas. He took pictures of his art and he allowed her to look at them. At this time, she felt special. His art made her even more beautiful and the patterns he drew on her body were wild and colourful. Her master even let her go outside and Rae thought that this was what other people called freedom. Everytime she came back to him he greeted her with a big smile and told her about his new ideas for paintings. This lasted for two years. Then something changed. Her master did no longer seem content with just drawing on her body with a brush. At first, he didn't paint on her for several days at all, until he approached her and told her that his new piece would be something very special.

He had obviously decided that red had to be the new primary colour of his artwork. So he exchanged the brush with a knife and chained Rae up. And then a cut followed another cut, one always deeper than the previous ones. When he was done, he took one final photo and simply said: "I think I need a new canvas."

Many days passed in which he ignored Rae again, many days in which the red cuts became bulged scars on her once untainted white skin.

The chains around her ankles were pulled again and Rae opened her eyes slowly to look directly at someone's exquisite jacket. Rae had to look up to see the person's face. It was a man, whose appearance was quite unusual. His hair and eyebrows were white and he was dressed in the finest clothes she had ever laid eyes on. He stood so close that Rae could catch his scent, which she couldn't quite identify. It was not unpleasant, though. Her master stood next to the man and said: "I told you that she is an exquisite beauty. And she has been trained very well."

The man looked at her master with an unimpressed face and asked him with a monotone voice: "Then why are you selling her?"

"Well, Sir, the poor thing crashed through a glass wall and now her body is covered in ugly scars all over. I mainly bought her because of her untainted skin, for my art, you know. But now... I have no use for her anymore." Rae felt the urge to scream out, that he was a liar and he should burn in all the hells of the galaxy but her eight years of training and good manners taught by Vysoc stopped her.

"What is your name, dear?" Rae was surprised that he addressed her, and not her master and answered him right away. "I have been given the name Rae, Sir."

"Hmm. I see. Tell me, Rae. Are you good at keeping a large... household clean?" The man had paused before he said the word household and that made Rae wonder.

She was just about to open her mouth to ask what he meant by large, but her scumbag master started speaking first. "I have been told that she is very efficient. I'm sure she can cope." Rae wanted to slap him, kick him, shout at him, bite him with her fangs, but she didn't. She stayed nice and calm and kept studying the strangers features. This was normally considered to be rude, but Rae was too curious and it didn't seem to bother him. He even seemed to be slightly amused by her obvious curiosity.

"50.000 Units.", the man said, his eyes fixed with Raes'.

"Deal!" Her master had probably not thought that he'd get so much money for her, after he had ruined her appearance almost entirely.

With a grin that was plastered almost all over his face, her master unlocked her chains and turned to the stranger. "Always a pleasure to finish a business with you, Mr Tivan!"

"Let's hope that she can keep the things you promised.", the man said with his empty expression. "Follow me... Rae."

And Rae obeyed.


	2. Illuminate

**Okay. I really have to apologize for not updating in such a long time. But there's this trashy person that keeps reposting the first chapter of this story without my permission and I was just really annoyed by everything, so I didn't continue this story. The cheap copycat is still out there, the copy is still up and the team doesn't do anything about it, so yup. I'm pissed.**

**But hey! None of that is your fault, guys, so I figured I should sit my ass down and write a second chapter for you. Your reviews, favs and follows make me happy and I hope you enjoy this. **

Rae had already tried to figure out what kind of person her new owner was while she tried to keep up with his fast pace. She wanted to know what to expect from her new master. Being punished was one thing, but being tortured another. She didn't want to experience the worst days of her life all over again.

Slightly out of breath and with the stinging feeling of fear in the back of her head, she hesitantly raised her voice.  
"Master? Can I have the permission to ask you a question?"  
He turned his head towards her and his face lit up in childish mischief as a small grin crept across his face. "You just did."

Puzzled, Rae forgot to keep walking and stared at the back of his head in disbelief. Was that supposed to be a joke?

While she still stood there, she saw something shining from the corner of her eye. When she turned to see what it was, she saw a beautiful white dress with tiny crystals that were worked into the soft material. She walked towards the little sales cart that had several pieces of fine clothing sprawled out on it. Automatically, Rae raised her hand to touch it, but a shrill voice stopped her from doing so.

"You! Slave! Keep your dirty hands off my merchandise! Where is your owner?"  
"I am here. No need to shout, good lady. And I assure you that my slaves are not dirty." Rae froze right on the spot. Her owner's voice was so close behind her that she could feel his hot breath in her neck.  
The vender didn't look happy about his response but she kept quiet anyways.

"Rae." Her master's deep voice sent a shiver down her spine.  
"Yes, Master?" The way he said her name stirred something inside of her which she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was scared but... what else? She had never felt  
such a thing. Rae didn't dare to look at him, her voice was shaky and her body started trembling.  
"Turn around."  
She knew that she had to follow his order, but she couldn't get herself to move.

Suddenly, she felt his surprisingly soft hands on her shoulder. He gently turned her to face him, his expression unreadable.

"Do you like that dress, Rae?" His voice was calm, with no hint of anger. It scared the hell out of her.  
"Yes, Master." Her voice was now dripping with fear, and she quickly looked at the floor.  
"Look at me, Rae. I like seeing your face." He still spoke calmly and Rae lifted her head up to face him.

Expecting to be punished or at least shouted at, Rae held her breath. Her memories flooded over her and her vision blurred with tears.  
Her master raised his hand and Rae expected the worst but he only touched her face and started wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"There is no need to cry, my dear. Whatever they did to you, I promise that I will never do such a thing."  
Rae really wanted to believe him, but the little voice of sorrow that kept her from trusting anyone stayed in the back of her head. But she smiled at him anyways, to show that she would try and give him a shot at being nice to her.

He smiled back at her approvingly and then turned to the vender, who had followed the conversation conspicuously. "So. How much will that dress cost?"

Rae's eyes grew wide in surprise. Was he really going to buy that dress for her? She turned to him, but he was looking at the vender, who desperately tried to reason that this dress would be wasted on an 'unworthy slave' and that he could as well 'just burn it instead'.

But the old lady's nagging suddenly stopped as her master put a great amount of units in front of her. Rae gasped and the vender let out a squeal of surprise and, most likely, joy. Neither of them had ever seen so much money.

In mere seconds, the vender grabbed the money and held the dress up.  
"Well, I think you are very lucky, this dress seems to be about your size. I could still customize it for you, though. Would you like to try it on?" The lady's voice was full of fake kindness now.

Unsure of what to respond, or if she should respond at all, Rae turned to her master. But he only shrugged his shoulders and said: "It's your dress and your body. You decide."

Rae still looked at him, expecting him to burst out in laughter and saying that all of this was a joke and that she should not forget that she is just a mere slave, but none of that happened.

So she turned to the vender, who still had a fake smile plastered all over her features, and said: "Well, yes... I would like to try it on, if that is alright."

"Oh, of course! Come here, come!" She then lead her to what seemed to be a small changing cabin and Rae took off her plain white slave uniform. The old lady then handed her the shining dress and Rae slipped into it.

It was a litte bit too wide around her waist, but before she could say anything, the old lady began pushing needles through the material, making it a perfect fit. When she was done, she gestured Rae to take the dress off and left the small cabin with it. While Rae was putting on her old uniform again, she already heard the faint rattling of a sewing machine. She wasn't quite sure what to do, so she just waited in the cabin until the lady returned.

"Here, try it again.", she said while she handed Rae the dress. Slipping into it once more, Rae felt how the dress now hugged her curves perfectly. Automatically, a large smile grew on her face and she tip toed out of the cabin to show her master what she looked like.

As soon as he saw her, his eyes grew wide.  
"How do I look, master?" Rae made a litte spin right in front of him as she asked him that and giggled like a child.

He kept his eyes fixed on hers and whispered: "You look just like the sun, I'm afraid I might go blind."

**Well, that was kind of short! But I hope you liked it anyways.**


End file.
